The technical field generally relates to particulate emissions control in an internal combustion engine. Particulate emissions in an internal combustion engine are subject to a high amount of variability. This variability causes unpredictable emissions behavior, and affects the performance of aftertreatment components such as a particulate filter. High variability in particulate emissions also has a negative effect on particulate emissions estimation algorithms. It is desirable to reduce the variability in particulate emissions without interfering with engine responsiveness, causing excess NOx emissions, or causing excess variability in NOx emissions. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.